Turning Tables
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Sam and Freddie need relationship advice. Who do they go to? Beck and Jade. When they go to L.A, it will stir up some problems. *R&R*
1. Chapter 1: Request

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter One: Request_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Sam's POV:**

"Hey, we're not done talking about this!" Freddie yelled as we stormed into Carly's loft.

I plopped down on her couch and sighed. "I am!"

"I'm not!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked as she made her way into the living room with a glass of tea.

"She threw a smoothie at an old lady!" Freddie told her.

"In my defense, the old lady was being annoying." I argued.

"She asked you for a stick of butter for her biscuit!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"What?" I asked, getting up and making my way to the fridge.

"Sam, you've got to be nicer. Especially to older ladies!" She scolded.

I opened the fridge and pulled a ham out. "It's hard! And he should stop getting all bent out of shape when I do something!" I pointed at Freddie with my fork.

Carly turned to face him. "Sam has a point." She said.

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, she does. We can't seem to get along at all. Maybe we should just-"

"No!" Carly interrupted. "You are not throwing your relationship away because you can't get along."

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"You remember that girl Tori that we met in L.A?" Carly asked.

"The girl Stephen cheated on you with?" Freddie asked.

Carly glared at him. "Yes. Anyway, that girl with the crazy hair-"

"Cat?" I interrupted.

"No. The girl with black hair." Carly tried to remember.

"Jade?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Tori told me Jade and her boyfriend don't get along and they have a relationship advice segment. Ask them on theslap." Carly told us.

I looked at Freddie. "Should we?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." He said. We walked over to the computer and logged into theslap.

"We have to find Jade's account." I said. We clicked on Jade's picture and it lead to her wall.

"Now one of you needs to write something." Carly said.

"I will." Freddie said, grabbing the keyboard and typing on it.

"Hurry up!" I exclaimed.

"I'm typing as fast as I can!" He scolded.

"Type faster!" I scolded.

"I'll try." Freddie said. "Finished." He informed.

"Good! What'd you say?" I asked.

"'Hey, my girlfriend and I are having some relationship problems. Can you help us figure em out?'" He read.

I smiled. "That sounds good."

"Now all you two need is an approval and a video to help you out." Carly said.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"You ready?" Beck asked, as he set his camera up beside his laptop.

"I guess." I said as I chewed on my fingernails.

"Alright. And here we go." he said, pressing record. "Hey guys." He said, talking into the camera. "I'm Beck and this is Jade."

"His girlfriend." I added.

"My girlfriend." he repeated. "Anyway, we're going to give you relationship advice."

"Because we care about your relationship problems." I said sarcastically.

"Today, we're going to do something different." he said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"The first question that pops up, we'll send you plane tickets." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To here. They get our advice for real." He told me.

"What's so wrong with recording our advice?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I want to do something different." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

He looked back at his computer and loaded the questions. "Okay, Freddie Benson said, 'Hey, my girlfriend and I are having some relationship problems. Can you help us figure em out?'" Beck read. "Yeah, sure. Just send us your address and we'll send you the tickets because you're the winner." Beck said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't wait to not meet you." I said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about her." He said, pressing the record button. "Can't you be a little nicer?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not unless you give me a kiss." I smirked.

Beck leaned into me and our lips met. He pulled away. "You're going to be nicer when they come, right?" Beck asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I looked at the computer. "Beck, they sent us their address." I told him.

He looked at the computer and looked at his messages. "Awesome. We're sending the tickets to Seattle, Washington."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To LA

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Two: Welcome To L.A_

**Sam's POV:**

"How many tickets have you asked for?" I asked Freddie.

"Four." He replied.

"Why four?" Carly asked.

"So, you, Sam, Spencer, and I can go." He said. "It'll be a great experience. Better than the last one." He said.

"Better than what last one?" Spencer asked, as he entered the building.

"We're going to L.A." Carly replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, Freddie and I want relationship advice and we got free plane tickets to go to L.A." I explained.

"From who?" Spencer asked.

"Beck and Jade." Carly replied.

"Who?" he asked again.

"People from the party we saw last year." Carly replied frustrated.

"Which ones?" He asked.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Wait, were they the people in the Jacuzzi with me?" He asked.

Carly shrugged. "I don't know." She said sourly.

"Well, be like that Miss Sassy pants." Spencer said, sticking his tongue out.

Carly chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Let's just start packing, okay?" She suggested.

"Alright. Well, I'm going home so I can pack. Later losers." I said, gently pecking Freddie on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Hey, send the tickets?" I asked Beck as I sat down next to him in Sikowitz's class.

"Yeah. I sent all four of them to Seattle, Washington." He told me.

I sighed. I didn't actually want to give relationship advice. "I don't actually want to do this." I said.

"Too bad. You're doing it anyway." He said.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

He pecked my cheek and I smiled a little.

"Better?" he asked.

I shrugged.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards his. Our lips touched and I began to feel better. I pulled away.

"Better?" He asked again.

"Better." I smiled. "We sound like that Snicker's commercial." I chuckled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda do." Beck's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What's up?" I asked.

"That guy messaged me on theslap. He told me they're leaving Seattle today." He informed.

I sighed. "Yay, we get to give relationship advice." I said sarcastically as Sikowitz and the rest of the class piled in.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

"L.A! L.A!" Sam shouted as she piled onto the plane.

I gently touched her shoulder. "You might want to be quiet." I suggested.

"How about you be quiet wazbag!" She exclaimed.

I glared at her.

"I love you." She said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I love you too. Now sit." I said, pointing to a seat.

Sam sat down and I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her.

"It's so weird seeing you two together again." Carly said from across us with Spencer next to her.

"Yeah, but we can't stand to be away from each other." Sam said as she looked up at me.

I gently pecked her on the lips.

* * *

After a long flight, we finally got to L.A. I couldn't wait to get relationship advice. Sam and I needed it.

We grabbed our carry-on's and suitcases and left the airport.

"This city is amazing." Carly said as the taxi drove down the highway to Hollywood Arts.

"It is great." Sam said, leaning on my arm.

"Hollywood Arts." The taxi driver said, parking the taxi. Spencer quickly paid him and we got out.

"Now all we have to do is find Beck and Jade." Sam said.

"Shouldn't be that hard." I lied.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Two! Thanks for the review. I was watching a few episodes of iCarly where Sam and Freddie and BAM! I got the idea! (: Hope you liked it. The chapter is kind of short because I'm trying to update and finish the rest of my stories. *sigh* **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Beck & Jade

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Three: Meet Beck & Jade_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Beck's POV:**

Jade sat at our table, fidgeting like crazy.

"Jade, what's your problem?" Tori asked.

"You!" She snapped.

"Well." Tori said, snapping her head to the side.

"Sorry guys. She's just ansy." I apologized for Jade's behavior.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Because, you're fidgeting like crazy." Andre said.

Jade grabbed his salad and threw it across the courtyard.

"Jade!" I scolded.

She groaned. "When can we just get this over with?!" She exclaimed.

"Hi." We heard a voice say. We turned around to see a blonde standing next to a tall boy.

"Hello." I greeted.

"I'm Freddie and this is my girlfriend Sam." Freddie introduced, referring to the blonde.

"Wait, you're the kids from iCarly!" Jade pointed out.

"Now are you excited to do it?" I mocked.

She glared at me.

"Yeah. We are. Can you guys just help us?" Sam asked rudely.

"Sam!" Freddie scolded.

"I just want to get this over with." Sam said.

"You have no idea." Jade said, letting out a sigh.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his bag and getting up.

Jade quickly grabbed her bag and followed after me. "I can't believe actually agreed to this." She mumbled.

Sam and Freddie glanced at each other and followed after Jade and I. We all walked into an empty room. The room where Jade and I usually do our Slap videos.

"Just sit on the couch." Jade ordered, pointing to the couch across from her.

Sam and Freddie obeyed and sat down while Jade and I sat on our couch.

"Well, I'm Beck and this Jade, but you guys already know that." I introduced.

"I'm Freddie and this is Sam, but you guys already know that." Freddie chuckled.

Jade groaned. "Clearly." She said rudely.

"Jade, be nice." I said.

She glared at me.

I glared back. "Please?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll be a little nice." Jade said with a sigh.

"Alright, what's your guys' problem?" I asked.

"We're too different. Like I like one thing, but Freddie likes another thing and we can't do anything together without it turning into a big fight." Sam explained.

Jade sighed. "Just because you guys are different from one another doesn't mean you guys aren't good for each other. I mean look at me and Beck. We're completely different and we don't agree on anything, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything together. You just have to find something to do." Jade explained.

"But, what if Sam likes doing these illegal things?" Freddie asked.

"And what if Freddie likes doing nerdy things?" Sam asked.

"Well, try doing something you both like doing." I said. "Like record a video of you two doing something." I suggested.

"Yeah, like do a relationship advice thing like Beck and I do here, only you guys do it in Seattle." Jade suggested.

Sam and Freddie exchanged looks. "That could work." Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, it can." Freddie smiled.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Carly and I walked into our hotel room and I fell backwards on the bed. Ever since the talk with Beck and Jade, I wasn't able to get Beck out of my head. He was so kind. Not to forget to mention, good looking. He was stuck in my mind and I tried so hard to get him out of my mind. Each time Freddie tried to talk to me, I ignored him, because I just couldn't.

"Sam? You okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Carls." I lied.

"Sam, I can see right through you." Carly said.

I sighed. "Fine, I think I may be in love." I said.

"With Freddie." She finished. "I know." She chuckled.

"No, with Beck Oliver." I replied.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! Hope you like the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Four: Mixed Feelings_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Sam's POV:**

"What?" Carly asked.

"I'm in love with Beck Oliver." I said again.

"The guy who is helping you and Freddie?" She asked.

I nodded.

"But he's dating that creepy girl! She'll kill you!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know!" I said, running my fingers through my blonde hair.

"Well, are you going to tell Freddie, Beck, or Jade?" Carly asked.

"No!" I said, getting off the bed.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Because, Freddie will want to break up with me. Beck will tell Jade and Jade will kill me!" I exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to tell someone." Carly said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I groaned. "Why can't it be just between you and me?" I asked.

"Because, you need to tell them." She said.

"Carls, why are you such a goody-goody?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go to Hollywood Arts tomorrow and tell them."

"Fine." I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I couldn't get over her. The way her black and purple curls hovered just above her shoulders. The way her black clothing fit her perfectly. I couldn't get her out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see her. I was falling in love with Jade West, which was really weird because she's one of the scariest girls I've ever seen.

"Hey, Freddie." Spencer said. I sat up on my bed and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh okay. You wanna get frozen yogurt with me?" Spencer asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Fine. Be that way." Spencer said, walking over to the door.

"Wait, Spence." I said, getting up.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you think it's weird that I'm thinking about someone else?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"That creepy girl at Hollywood Arts." I replied.

His eyes widened. "Uh..N-no." He stammered.

I sighed as I sat back down on the bed. It was. Spencer was just trying to sugar coat it.

"Look Freddie, things like this happen a lot." Spencer said, sitting down beside me. "But just remember you've known Sam a lot longer and she's the one you love." He said.

"But what if I can't get over Jade?" I asked.

"Then, I guess you have to talk to Jade about it." Spencer replied.

"What if Sam finds out?" I asked.

"If Sam finds out, then talk to her about it. You just have to remember that Sam is the one that you have known for a long time. The one who tormented you, tortured you, and loved you." Spencer said, getting up. "I'm gonna go get some frozen yogurt. Later." He said as he walked out of the room.

Spencer had surprisingly good advice about the situation. I wondered if he was once in the same situation.

* * *

**Sam's POV: **

I stayed still, not bothering to move a muscle.

"You've been laying there for twenty minutes and you still haven't asked for food?" Carly asked in amazement.

"Just not hungry." I mumbled.

"Sam Puckett isn't hungry? The world is ending." She joked.

I didn't bother laughing.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Did one of them give you a number?" She asked. "Maybe you can meet up with them and talk to them."

I sat up on my bed and grabbed my Pear Phone from my pocket. I looked through my contacts and looked as Beck and Jade's names were side by side. I clicked on Beck's name and began texting him.

_Me: Hey, can we meet up?_

_Beck: Yeah, sure. Want some more advice?_

_Me: You could say that._

_Beck: And you came to me, why?_

_Me: Jade scares me._

_Beck: Jade scares you?_

_Me: Yeah._

_Beck: Okay. Well you can just meet up with me at the park near your hotel. I'll pick you up._

_Me: Sounds like a plan._

I pulled on my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"I'm gonna meet up with Beck."

* * *

**A/N: Sam's gonna meet up with Beck! What do you think will happen? Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Causing Trouble

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Five: Causing Trouble_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Sam's POV:**

I waited outside at the park for about five minutes before Beck pulled up in his car.

"You need a ride?" he asked, rolling the windows down.

I got up from the park bench and walked over to his car. I got in and awkwardly sat in the passenger seat.

"You okay? You're acting kind of..off." he said.

"I'm doing just dandy." I lied.

He parked in the driveway of a fairly big house with an RV in the driveway.

"What's with the RV?" I asked.

"I live in it." He replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "You live in an RV parked in your parents' driveway?" I asked.

"They said as long as I live under their roof, I have to live by their rules." He explained.

"Ah, so your roof?" I asked.

"My rules." He finished with a smile.

I smiled back at him. God, he had such an amazing smile. I didn't want to stop staring at it.

He got out of the car and I followed after him into the RV.

"Nice." I said, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes it can be hard getting around." He said.

"So, do your parents approve of this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "As long as I don't bug them constantly, they're good with me living here. They just don't like it when Jade comes over."

My heart began beating rapidly. "Is Jade coming tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not tonight. Her grandma is visiting from Florida, so she's stuck at home." He responded.

I sighed in relief. I had Beck to myself that night.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

The night seemed oddly slow. I wanted to see Jade, but I knew that would be wrong of me. I walked to Carly's and Sam's room and knocked on the door. Carly answered.

"Hey Freddie." She greeted with a smile.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

She hesitated. "She, er, went to go get..frozen yogurt." Carly stammered.

"Carly?"

"It's true. She went to get frozen yogurt." Carly said.

I sighed. "Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"She's clearing her mind." Carly told me. "Don't know why though."

"Thanks Carls." I said as I turned around and walked back into mine and Spencer's room. Why would Sam want to clear her mind?

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"I love this movie." I said as Simple Minds began to play as The Breakfast Club ended.

"Yeah it's mine and Jade's favorite." He said with a warm smile.

"Why do you like her?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I just needed to know.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I mean she's rude and scary." I said.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know. I mean she's talented, beautiful, funny, and I don't know she just completes me." He replied.

I looked down, then back up at him. His eyes were on the TV. I leaned into him, gently grabbed his chin and turned it to face me, and kissed him on his soft lips.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Sorry I haven't updated. I just recently lost someone in my family and it kinda hit me like a ton of bricks. Anyway, sorry it's short and I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Biggest Mistake

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Six: The Biggest Mistake_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Sam's POV:**

Beck put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away. He stood up and stared down at me. I looked at the floor ashamed.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to explain what had just happened.

"Sam, why would you do that?" He asked, his voice now calm.

I looked at him and stood up. "I don't know." I lied.

He walked over to the door. "I think it's time I take you back to the hotel." He said, opening and grabbing his keys from out of his pocket.

My heart dropped. "Okay." I mumbled and walked out to his car.

* * *

I walked into my room and fell onto my bed, stuffing my face into my pillow.

"Sam, what happened?" Carly asked.

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "I kissed Beck!" I said.

"What?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"I just leaned in and kissed him." I told her.

"You've got to tell Freddie." She said.

"I don't think I can."

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I heard a door slam and being me, I was curious. I walked out of my room and put my ear against the girls' door.

"Sam, what happened?" I heard Carly ask.

"I kissed Beck!" I heard Sam exclaim. My heart dropped. She kissed Beck? The same guy that was helping us with our relationship issues?

"What?" She asked.

"I leaned in and kissed him." Sam said.

"You've got to tell Freddie." Carly advised.

"I don't think I can." Sam said.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Because I don't want our relationship to end!" Sam exclaimed.

I pulled myself away from the door and walked back into mine and Spencer's room.

"Hey, what happened?" Spencer asked.

"Sam kissed Beck Oliver." I said.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I searched the halls for a probably angry Jade. I told her what had happened between me and Sam the night before and I wanted to handle it with Jade. I heard the front doors of the school click shut and I turned around to see Sam making her way towards me.

"Beck, I-" She began to say.

"Sorry Sam, but I have to find Jade." I interrupted.

"I just want to apologize for what-"

"You little whore!" Jade yelled, interrupting Sam and making her way towards us.

Sam turned around as Jade stood in front of her.

"You really think you can kiss my boyfriend and then ask him out the next day?!" She yelled. She was furious.

"N-no. I-I was j-just-" Sam stammered.

"Just shut up! I can't believe I actually helped you with your stupid ass relationship problems!" Jade yelled.

"Jade, calm down. She was apologizing." I said.

Jade's angry emerald eyes shot over at me. "And what'd you do when she kissed you?!" She yelled.

"He pushed me away!" Sam defended.

Jade looked at Sam. "Stay the fuck away from Beck!" She yelled. She grabbed my hand. "We're no longer helping you and your little boyfriend." She said, walking off with me following her.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I stood there in the middle of the hallway, not moving at all. Jade had made it pretty clear that Freddie and I couldn't get help. I shouldn't have kissed Beck. I knew it was going to cause trouble. And I knew Beck would tell her. He was loyal and he loved Jade with all his heart. Just like Freddie had loved me. I'm sure Beck or Jade would tell him about that. I turned around to see Freddie walking into the school.

He looked angry and upset, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey." I greeted with a smile.

He didn't smile back. "Hi." He snapped.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I heard you tell Carly that you kissed Beck." He said.

My heart dropped. "Freddie, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening." I tried explaining.

"Just forget it." He said, backing away. "We're done." He said, turning around and walking away.

Tears filled my eyes and I covered my face, crying into my hands.

* * *

**A/N: )': You guys are probably going to be mad at me because I made them break up, but the story isn't over yet, so just wait! **

**Anyway, thanks to sshaw101. I really appreciate what you said when you reviewed for the previous chapter. I want to make her proud and that's why I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing. **

**Hope you liked! (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Our Kind Of Love

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Seven: Our Kind Of Love_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Freddie's POV:**

I walked into mine and Spencer's room and plopped down on my bed. I had to think about what I had just done. I know what Sam had done was wrong, but I wasn't a saint either. I had this massive crush on Jade. I didn't know if what I did was right or wrong.

I loved Sam, but hearing that she kissed Beck made me furious. I didn't want to date a cheater and a liar.

I sighed as I fell back on my bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, walking out of the bathroom.

I sat up. "I broke up with Sam." I said.

"Is it because of last night?" He asked, pulling a shirt on.

I nodded. "Sadly."

"Freddie," Spencer said with a sigh. "Things like this happen all the time, but what you've got to understand is breaking up with the other person isn't the solution." He said.

"So, what you're saying is, I should get back with Sam?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Face it Freddie. You're in love with her, no matter what she did. She completes you." He said.

I looked at him. "Spence, have you been in this situation before?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. When I was in high school." He said. "Take it from me Freddie. I've been through it." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So, I get back with Sam then what?" I asked.

"You talk to her. Don't be harsh. Be calm and kind. You need to let her know that whatever happens, you're going to be there for her even if she did kiss that Beck guy." Spencer said.

"Tell me, how did this happen with you?" I asked.

"There was this girl. Her name was Nicole. She was everything I had ever wanted. Then I found out one night that she kissed someone else. I broke up with her, but I realized that I couldn't live without her. She took me back in a heartbeat and we began to talk about it. She told me what had happened and I immediately began yelling. She told me she was done, and she walked out of my life forever. She didn't even come to school." He said, his voice breaking.

"What? Did she move?" I asked.

"No. She committed suicide. Because of me." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"Spence, I had no idea." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You make it seem like your life was perfect." I said.

"Yeah, but everyday it haunts me. I wake up and my brain reminds me that I was the reason Nicole died." He said, looking down at the floor as the tears fell down his cheeks. He looked up at me and wiped the tears. "Find Sam, get back with her, and talk to her calmly before you lose her." He said.

I got up and ran out the door, through the halls, and out of the building. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of Hollywood Arts. My heart pounding out of my chest. Thoughts flooded through my head.

Was she going to be okay?

Did she already commit suicide?

The thoughts made me run faster. I could have her out of my life because of one mistake. Yeah, it was a big one, but I knew she was sorry.

I ran passed the Asphalt Café into the school. The halls were empty.

"Sam?" I called. "Sam?" I ran to the closed door of the janitor's closet and opened it. There Sam sat, covering her face, sobbing. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around.

"Sh. I'm sorry." I said, trying to comfort her.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Freddie?" She asked.

"I'm here." I said. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." I said.

"You had every right. I kissed someone else." She said.

"I know, but things happen. People make mistakes." I said.

"I've never seen you make a mistake." She said. "You're perfect."

"No, I'm not." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When we first got here, I fell in love with Jade." I spilled.

Her eyes widened. "Are you still in love with her?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Someone told me a story about a girl who committed suicide because of the thing that just happened to us. He told me that the same thing could happen to you." I said. "I thought I lost you."

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "You will never lose me." She said.

I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Aahhh! They're back! I felt like Spencer would be the one that would be the one that went through all that as well. You never know. The people who are the most happy, might have a damaged past. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forget The Past

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Eight: Forget The Past_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Freddie's POV: **

I held Sam close to me for about twenty minutes. She was everything I to me. She may have tortured me and made my life miserable, but I loved her. She was the only one that I could fall in love with over and over again.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" Sam spoke up.

I let go of her and nodded. "Yeah. We should." I said. I stood up and gabbed her hand to help her up.

"Wait." She said, grabbing my arm, stopping me from going outside.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to straighten things out with Jade." She said.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with?" I asked.

"No. Just stay out in the parking lot, please?" She asked. "This is between me, Beck, and Jade."

I smiled. "Alright. Love you." I said, pecking her on the cheek and walking out with her behind me.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I stared at Sikowitz as he went on and on about something that didn't even make sense. I think he was talking about Chinese actors. I don't know. The bell rang and I got up out of my seat, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the class with Beck behind me.

"What was he even talking about?" I asked as Beck wrapped his arm around my waist and walked through the halls with me.

"A Chinese actor he met before he became an acting teacher." Beck replied.

"I knew it had something to do with a Chinese person." I said with a chuckle.

Beck chuckled.

I looked ahead of us to see Sam, leaning against the wall staring at us. I walked towards her and stood in front of her. Rage burned in my veins as I stared in her blue-green eyes.

"Hey." She greeted.

"What?" I snapped.

"I just want to clear things up." She said, standing up straight.

"Things are already cleared up. You kissed my boyfriend." I said sourly.

"Jade, let the girl talk." Beck said.

I glared at him and he glared back. I looked at Sam. "Speak."

"Okay, when we got here, I developed a crush on Beck and Freddie developed a crush on you. Well, I wanted to be with Beck and that's why I decided to hang out with Beck. He picked me up and we went to his RV and we watched The Breakfast Club. After the movie was over, I kissed him. I felt really bad after he asked what it was. I'm sorry." Sam explained.

"Does Freddie still like me and do you still like Beck?" I asked.

"No." Sam replied.

I smiled. "Then, I guess I can forgive you. Just don't ever kiss Beck again!" I said.

"I won't. I promise." Sam said with a warm smile.

"Well, invite your boyfriend. We'll do another segment." Beck said.

"Alright. Let me text him. He's in the parking lot." Sam said, pulling her phone out and texting Freddie.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie sat next to me with his arm wrapped around me as Beck and Jade sat in the couch across from us.

"So, do you guys have anything else to ask us?" Beck asked.

"Well, if we don't agree on something we really want to do, then what do we do?" Freddie asked.

"Find something else to do." Beck replied.

"Something that you might both find fun and entertaining." Jade said. "Anything else?" Jade asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I think we have our relationship under control." I said, looking up at Freddie and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short! But I hope you liked it. And it saddens me to say that, the next chapter is the last! :(**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye LA

_Turning Tables_

_xxJadelynWestxx_

_Chapter Nine: Goodbye L.A_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Jade's POV:**

I stood by my scissor covered locker, picking notebooks and books out and putting them into my bag. I looked to my side to see Beck walking up to me.

"Guess who leaves today." He said, leaning against Robbie's strange locker.

"Sam and Freddie?" I asked.

"Yep. They're gonna leave in a few hours." He said.

"They saying goodbye?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're coming here before they leave L.A." He said.

"I'm really glad we got over that minor problem." I said, shutting my locker and walking with Beck to our next class.

"Same here. I'm glad we got past it." Beck said, putting his arm over my shoulder.

I held his hand and walked into Sikowitz's class.

* * *

**Sam's POV: **

The taxi driver parked in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts and Freddie and I got out to see Beck and Jade walking up to us.

"Hey." I greeted.

"So, you guys are leaving?" Jade asked.

I nodded. "Sadly. I was just getting used to this place." I said with a small chuckle.

Beck and Jade smiled. "Well, if you ever need anything, you can always talk to us on theslap or you guys can text us." Beck said.

"Thanks for helping us." Freddie said.

"You're welcome. We have problems, so we know what it's like." Beck said, looking at Jade then back at us.

"Yeah, so if you ever need anything, let us know and we'll gladly help out." Jade said.

"Thanks guys. We'll miss you." Freddie said, fist punching Beck as I hugged Jade.

"We'll miss you too. Won't we Jade?" Beck teased Jade.

She smiled. "Oh yes." She chuckled.

"Well, we'll talk to you guys later." I said.

"Bye." The two said at the same time.

Freddie and I got into the taxi and the driver began driving to the airport. It saddened me to think that we were leaving Beck, Jade, and this beautiful city. Even with the problems Freddie and I had, we came out strong. I noticed a bit of me and Freddie in Beck and Jade.

Jade was the mean, tough girl. Kind of like me. Beck was the sit back and relax kind of guy. Kind of like Freddie. They were two different people. We were two different people.

I was just happy to get advice from people who had a relationship just like us.

The taxi parked at the airport and all of us grabbed our bags from the trunk and walked into the airport. This was our final goodbye.

* * *

Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and I piled into Carly's apartment and set our bags down.

"Good to be home." Carly said, plopping down on the couch.

I sat next to her. "Yeah, but I'm gonna miss L.A." I said.

"Yeah, same here." Freddie said, sitting down by the computer.

"Well, maybe we can visit them again." Carly suggested.

I smiled. "Maybe we can."

* * *

**A/N: THE END! I'm sorry about the shortness and if it was rushed.  
Thank you sshaw101, JadeWest1234, purpleseddielove, and PinaySeddier for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it.**


End file.
